


Spin the Bottle with the Avengers.

by Rogers_Girl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (Y/N) - Freeform, 3rd person, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Re-upload, Smut, They/Them, Trash tbh, fluff & smut, regular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogers_Girl/pseuds/Rogers_Girl
Summary: Boredom, alcohol, and Tony Stark, don't mix. Especially when he comes up with the idea to play spin the bottle with all of the team.





	1. Chapter 1; Drinking Games.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload from 2015. I recently logged back into this account and the first upload of this fic was HORRENDOUS, so I'm starting over. :-)) 
> 
> Don't forget to give kudos! Every little helps. ♡ 
> 
> \- Sarah Jane.

It had begun, as many things did, during an uneventful and boring day. No one needed saving, Fury hadn’t called in with missions, Loki had, surprisingly, behaved himself, and yet…even with all of the Avengers ‘assembled’, they had all found themselves extremely bored. And when bored, Tony Stark, and Clint Barton mixed together, shenanigans involving alcohol are sure to follow.  
   
"Okay so what now?" (Y/N) asks as they drink from a glass filled with their usual alcoholic concoction. They shuffle about in their seat as they look around at the others, Natasha nodding as she takes a sip from her vodka and coke. (Y/N) smiles softly over to her, Natalia giving her a friendly smile, something unusual for the assassin. (Y/N) and Natasha were close friends. Their bonding had began with their mutual love of annoying Tony and Clint. 

"Ooh, I know! How about we all play a little party game?" Tony shot up, startling all of them with a mischievous glint in his eyes. (Y/N) rolled their eyes. If a game has got anything to do with Tony Stark, its either going to involve everyone hooking up or (Y/N) and Nat getting naked, and that was NEVER happening. Ever again. 

Never trust Tony Stark.

With a soft huff, a certain brunette piped up with a, "And may I ask what kind of game?" In response to James' question, Tony simply smirks. Instead of answering his question, Tony stands and makes his way over to the numerous empty bottles on the counter top, picking one up, before walking back over to the group. 

He gets down onto his knees beside the coffee table, dark wood and glass in the middle, setting the bottle down in the middle of it. 

"Spin the bottle!" He yelled, throwing his arms up in the air. This causes everyone to respond with a groan, mumbles of disagreement passing amongst the group. 

Thor smiles, looking around at the disappointed faces surrounding him, chuckling gently to himself as he asks, "What is this 'game' you all find so horrid? It's only a game...?"

With no one else jumping at the chance to explain the reason why everyone hated this game, (Y/N) takes one for the team and sits up just enough to pat the blonde God's head. "Thor, this is a game for hormonal teenagers who want to kiss everyone."

In response, Thor grimaces and looks over to Tony. "Brother Anthony, why would you want to play such a childish game?" Tony chuckles and shrugs his broad shoulders, adjusting his tie. "Because, like (Y/N) said, I'm a hormonal MAN," he emphasises the 'man' shooting a look over to them, "Who wants to kiss everyone. So...whose going to join me?"

Again, all he gets in return is various different grunts and groans. But, with nothing else to do other than listen to his rambling as to WHY this game was great, (Y/N) decides...FUCK IT. 

Once they had shuffled themselves off of the chair, (Y/N) takes one last sip from their glass before nodding. "I'm in. Let's do this." 

Following suit, Steve shrugs, getting down from his seat on the sofa to take his place beside (Y/N). "I'm in."

A whole chorus of "I'm in's" came as tony set up, cleaning up the table and putting down a cloth down in the middle of it so the glass wouldn't get scratched beneath the spinning bottle. 

This was going to be fun...right?   
   
"Okay...well, it looks like we're all set. Hot stuff, you're up!" Tony says shooting (Y/N) a smile, gesturing to the bottle. (Y/N) groans and sits up, rolling their eyes with a soft huff. They take the bottle into their hand, letting the cool glass settle on their fingertips before spinning if, sitting back to allow it to freely do so. 

When the bottle finally stops spinning, (Y/N) gasps when they catch eyes with who it had landed on...


	2. Chapter 2; A Kiss from The Winter Soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first comment I got on this was for Bucky, so, here it is! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. :-) 
> 
> \- Sarah Jane.

Bucky...

When their eyes met with James', (Y/N) couldn't help but blush ferociously, their eyes falling back to the ground. The team knew that, for a while now, these two had been flirting and growing closer. It was nice to see something other than harshness around the brunette male, and whenever (Y/N) was around, that seemed to change. He grew happier and calmer when he was around them...Steve had noticed that immediately.   
   
"The bottle landed on Frosty The Dinosaur!" Tony exclaimed with a cheshire grin plastered on his face. 

Mentally, (Y/N) couldn't help focus on how nervous they were...on the outside, though, they looked calm. James looked up at them with his big blue eyes and smiled softly. His attention turned to the blonde beside him, Steve, who gently nudged him and nodded, smiling gleefully. He had been waiting for this day longer than they had! 

James huffs nervously and stands up, walking over to where (Y/N) and Natasha sat. He extended his metal arm out to them, (Y/N) smiling in response as she took it, the metal cold against their warm skin. 

"Under the circumstances, there's a 99% chance that I'll probably kiss terribly..." James says, chuckling a little as he looks down to the ground.

(Y/N) took his face in their palms, giving him a reassuring smile as he looks into their eyes. "Bucky, listen to me...you're going to be amazing, I promise. I'll teach you." James smiled at the comforting words, nodding along as he took a step forward. "Just follow my lead." (Y/N) could sense the eyes of the group on them, but that didn't stop them from leaning in to capture James' lips in a sweet kiss. 

James seemed to enjoy this, as his hands wandered along (Y/N)'s hips to hold them closer. The kiss was short, and sweet, but with how James pulled away and rested his forehead against (Y/N)'s, they knew that this wasn't going to be the only kiss they would have. 

Feeling how awkward this had gotten with the other people amongst them, (Y/N) went to sit down. Until, they feel a soft tug on their wrist, their head turning back to look at the brunette who nervously smiles down to them. 

"James?" (Y/N) speaks, raising an eyebrow. The male swallows down the lump in his throat, using all of the courage he had inside of him to just simply blurt it out...

"Would you like to go steady with me?" 

The question took (Y/N) off guard, to the point where they literally just stood in silence. Wow. Uh...say yes, you idiot! 

"Y-You don't have to say yes!" James quickly butts in, pulling away from (Y/N) to step back. (Y/N) shakes their head and laughs, eyes widening as they step forward just as Natasha shoves them. "Yes! I would love to go steady with you! I-I would love that." 

A moment of realisation passes through the air, and James grins happily, picking (Y/N) up to spin them around, hugging them tightly. Cheers of congratulations pass around them, even Loki congratulated them! 

This really was a great idea, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like that?? 
> 
> I decided to make Bucky a little soft, cause I imagine him as being really sweet and loving. :-) 
> 
> Who do you want to see next? 
> 
> As always, if you liked this chapter, don't be afraid in leaving a comment and some kudos!! Everything is much appreciated. ♡ 
> 
> \- Sarah Jane.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like this intro, guys? 
> 
> I'll be uploading the first ACTUAL chapter in a few hours. Comment below which character you'd like first! 
> 
> If you like this series, please be sure to give kudos and bookmark this fic!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading. ♡ 
> 
> \- Sarah Jane.


End file.
